1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to finger protecting devices and more particularly pertains to a new finger protecting device for protecting the sides and upper surface of a finger and a thumb of a person who is using a hammer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of finger protecting devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,312 describes a glove device for protecting a hand from impact forces. This glove includes reinforcing material to help lessen the transfer of force to the hand. Another type of finger protecting device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,302 which includes a pair of finger sleeves into which a thumb and index finger may be positioned. The sleeves are made of a resilient material to prevent damage to the fingers. However, these do not provide adequate gripping and finger motility as the sleeves are attached together and they prevent direct contact with a nail. Another sleeve for protecting fingers is found in U.S. Pat. Des. No. 335,938.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows freedom of movement of the fingers while prevent impact damage to the fingers, particularly from the impact of a hammer. Additionally, such a device should allow a person to have contact, if they so choose, directly with the nails so that a better grip on the nail may be achieved.